Anacostia Crossing station
(exterior) (interior) |terminal =Anacostia Crossing station terminal entries }} Anacostia Crossing station is a Metro station and a stop on the Red Line. This station is the southernmost point of the red line in Washington, D.C. The red line continues past this station, under the Anacostia River, into Virginia. According to a status monitor, this station is currently active. It is directly north of Rivet City. Layout Exterior Interior Entering from the Anacostia Metro entrance, just north of Rivet City, leads out onto the raised platform in the center of the station. The central focus of the platform is the ticketing booth. To the west of the ticketing booth is a sandbag barricade that separates the main floor of the platform from a raider encampment. There are raiders waiting behind the barricade. Continuing to head west on the upper platform, the rear section is the raider encampment, proper. Inhabitants Seven raiders reside within the station. Three primarily inhabit the central upper area from the ticket booth to the section north of it containing several tables, chairs and a Nuka-Cola machine. One raider stalks the office area near the protectron and the Seward Square exit. Another raider guards the north train tunnel entrance below the station platform. The remaining two may be found sleeping in, or wandering about the northern alcove preceding the exit to Museum station. Notable loot * From the Anacostia Crossing entrance, go to the left on the raised platform above the tracks. Near the wall, to the north, will be a few tables. On one of the tables will be a Pugilism Illustrated. * 132 bent tin cans, the largest amount in a single area in the game. Notes * Anacostia Metro station is an actual metro station in DC. However, the in-game Anacostia Crossing station is actually the Navy Yard Station in real life. This can easily be discovered by referencing the Fallout 3 map of DC to a real one. * The name of this station, where it is identified as Eastern Market, appeared on an advertisement for the Metro. * A protectron can be activated in the office areas near Seward Square. The same computer that activates the protectron also offers a metro map that is downloadable to the Pip-Boy. * In the rubble and debris at the rear of the entrance is a glitch that allows travel off the map, providing easy access to the National Guard depot after a long trek to the north that leads through the depot's door on the opposite side. * Talon Company mercs and regulators will commonly appear outside of the station depending on the Lone Wanderer's Karma. Appearances Anacostia Crossing station appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The station's exit to Seward Square is located almost on the same place as real world's Eastern Market station - between 7th and 8th streets. Bugs There is a bug in the station at the piles of rubble near the tracks, which might cause Dogmeat (and possibly other companions) to become trapped inside it. While the player can still interact with him, he can not move. This means that Dogmeat might disappear for no apparent reason, and that he will not respawn at Vault 101 and never return to the player. * This can be fixed on PC by leaving the area, opening the console, and typing: , then . This should make Dogmeat spawn next to the player. Gallery FO3 PI Anacostia.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated FO3 Anacostia Crossing1.jpg Category:Red Line Metro Stations de:Anacostia Crossing Metro Station es:Estación Cruce de Anacostia pl:Stacja Anacostia Crossing ru:Анакостийский причал uk:Анакостійський причал